La dueña de tú vida
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Summary: para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syaoran Li debe cansarse con una mujer a la cual no ama, pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla.
1. Chapter 1

SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: La dueña de tú vida.<em>

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

* * *

><p>Summary: para salvar el imperio financiero Syaoran Li debe cansarse con una mujer a la cual no ama, pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla.<p>

* * *

><p>Lema:Si me cansé de perdonar es porque cuando duele nunca se olvida.<p>

* * *

><p>Te dejo en el olvido,<p>

no puedes alcanzarme,

nunca más podrás tocarme.

Te tuve y tú amor ya no lo quiero.

Ahora soy libre de ti,

estoy tranquila,

busco ser feliz

como nunca lo pude ser a tú lado.

Cuando me engañaste no te importo nada,

sólo ella,

nadie más que ella;

Es por eso que ahora mi amor se va.

No soy la dueña de tú vida,

seré la dueña de mi propia vida

y muy lejos de ti...

* * *

><p>Sakura K.  Syaoran L.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>La dueña de tú vida.<em>

* * *

><p>La incompetencia de mi personal nos puso en esta situación, ahora veo como mi mundo, el gran imperio financiero por el cual lucharon generaciones de mi familia, mi padre, mi abuelo y sus abuelos, todos los Li, todos ellos trabajaron arduamente y ahora estos imbéciles cometieron semejante estupidez. No estoy acostumbrado a una vida simple, siempre fui Syaoran Li, nací en una cuna de oro, estoy acostumbrado a tener mujeres, buena vida y todo lo que implica ser quien soy. Por este motivo y muchos más, no pude creer lo que me dijo mi padre al entrar a su oficina, estábamos a punto de perderlo todo, me resultaba increíble que esto me pase justo a mi; cuando atrape a quien hizo ese negocio se arrepentirá de haber nacido.<p>

Vi el rostro de preocupación de mi padre al legar a la empresa.

— ¿Qué paso, padre?

— ¿Qué paso? Y me lo preguntas así como si nada. Pasa que por la estupidez del personal nos quedamos en la bancarrota.

— ¿Qué?

~SCC~

— Tengo la solución perfecta a nuestros problemas— . Dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa— . Te tendrás que casar.

— ... — . Miré la carpeta, la foto de una chica castaña, sonriendo dulcemente, era un informe, se trataba de Sakura Kinomoto, 21 años, de nacionalidad japonesa, la segunda hija de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

— Ya hable con Fujitaka y esta más que de acuerdo y su hija lo estará muy pronto, Sakura es una mujer sumisa a la cual puedes controlar con total tranquilidad, como controlaras su fortuna.

— Esto no puede ser... Yo ya tengo planes con Mei...

— Déjala o hazla tú amante, pero tienes que casarte con Sakura Kinomoto.

— Mei no aceptara algo tan bajo como esto... Quiero a Mei...

— ¿Qué futuro puedes tener con ella? Meiling no tiene nada, es sólo una mujer que te utiliza para subir social-mente, que solamente esta a tú lado por tú dinero. Dile que lo perdimos todo, que estamos llenos de deudas y que a partir de hoy ya no puedes darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada hasta hoy. Dile que debe dejar el pent-hause y vivir en un simple departamento, ella no aceptara, simplemente te dejara.

— No padre, ella me ama, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces...

— ¿Cómo? ¿En la cama? ¿Desconcertándote? Te aseguro que esa es del tipo de mujer que solo ven el dinero. Piensa en la muchacha de la fotografía, es de nuestro status, una buena cuna, un buen nombre. Posibilidad de negocios y muchas cosas más.

— Mei no aceptará ser mi amante. Ella va a ser mi esposa.

— No Syaoran, tú no te casaras con Meiling, tú futura esposa será Sakura Kinomoto.

— Padre si quieres que me case con Kinomoto, me casaré. Pero jamás dejare a Mei.

* * *

><p>Syaoran salio como un loco, quería verla en se mismo momento, amaba a esa mujer y aria cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado. Si el problema era la plata, pues se casaría con Kinomoto pero dejar a Mei, eso jamás. Aunque eso signifique convertirse en un falso y mentiroso que se casaba con una mujer solo por su dinero. Lo aria todo por Mei.<p>

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p>Nota #1: Gracias a anaiza18 y a Eliih Him por sus reviews y por leer esta nueva historia.<p>

Nota #2: Creo que esto es solo el comienzo del fin. Veamos que hará Syaoran. Pronto aparecerá Sakura y el resto de los personajes. Una vez más, gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
